


Bailiwick

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [731]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just why is Tony late for work? Gibbs is about to find out.





	Bailiwick

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/02/2001 for the word [bailiwick](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/02/bailiwick).
> 
> bailiwick  
> A person's specific area of knowledge,authority, interest, skill, or work.  
> The office or district of a bailiff.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #385 Find.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bailiwick

Gibbs glared at his empty SFA’s desk. Tony should be here by now. If he had to go looking for his SFA, he would make sure Tony regretted it.

After an hour, he really started to get worried. “Gibbs,” he snapped into his phone, answering on the first ring.

“He’s where? I’ll be right there.” Gibbs growled.

Ziva and McGee stared in confusion as Gibbs rushed off. They exchanged looks, but shrugged figuring Tony was in trouble with the boss.

Gibbs arrived at the bailiwick and barged in, “DiNozzo. Where is he?”

“Right this way.” The officer pointed. He’d been warned that Gibbs was on the way over, so they had everything set up to get him out of the police station as fast as possible.

“What the hell happened, DiNozzo?” Gibbs snarled.

“It’s kind of a long story, Boss.” Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I’ll tell you on the way back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
